Balada Busa Sabun
by Fantasy Finder
Summary: Lovino ingin pasta untuk makan malam. Antonio terlalu lelah untuk menuruti.


**Balada Busa Sabun**

(Spain, Chibi!Romano)

Using Human-Name

Hetalia - Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

Antonio memijat bagian belakang lehernya yang terasa kebas.

Hari ini sudah terlalu— _terlalu_ , ia tekankan sekali lagi—melelahkan. Sejak pagi, pria dari negara matador itu sudah harus turun ke ladang karena masa panen tomat telah tiba. Ia bersyukur panenan tahun ini berlimpah ruah, namun kelimpahan berarti ia mesti bekerja lebih keras agar seluruh tomat dari lahan ratusan hektar itu dapat terkumpul pada waktunya. Dan kerja lebih keras berarti terpampang sinar matahari selama nyaris sepuluh jam sehari. Benar-benar menguras tenaga. Belum lagi pekerjaan yang menunggunya di rumah (memang ada Lovino, tapi ayolah, ini seorang _Lovino,_ kau mengerti?) seperti mencuci piring, mencuci baju, membersihkan rumah, dan membuat makan malam. Antonio masih oke-oke saja kalau sehabis makan malam, ia bisa mengistirahatkan raga sampai besok pagi, nah ini? Ah, realita memang tidak pernah seindah angan-angan.

Iya, Lovino membuat ulah. Entah untuk kali keberapa.

Kalau sudah begini, Antonio sering berpikir ia mulai membutuhkan sosok istri.

"Lovino, aku lelah," kata Antonio. Ia mendesah, berusaha menyembunyikan nada memohon dari ucapannya, namun tak begitu berhasil juga. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Sebagai sosok pria yang menjadi teladan Lovino, ia 'kan tetap harus selalu terlihat kuat. "Bagaimana kalau kau makan dulu _paella_ -mu, hm? Baru besok kubuatkan _pasta_."

Tapi anak di hadapannya tetap menarik bibir ke bawah. Menggerutu dalam bahasa ibunya, ia menjawab dengan ketus. "Tapi aku tidak suka _paella_ , dasar Antonio _bastardo_!"

"Biasanya kau—"

" _Pasta_ ya _pasta_! Aku cuma mau makan _pasta_ , sialan!"

Antonio menarik napas; memupuk kesabaran.

Sungguh, ia tak memiliki tenaga lagi apabila disuruh memasak makanan lain. Tadi saja ia nyaris tertidur ketika tengah mengolah makan malam mereka. Ia berani taruhan; letakkan sebuah bantal di meja bantal dan biarkan kepalanya menyentuh bantal itu selama menunggu Lovino menyelesaikan makan malamnya, maka bisa jadi Antonio akan langsung tertidur di sana sampai besok pagi.

Tingkah Lovino memang bisa benar-benar di luar kendali. Kadang Antonio ingin marah, namun ia tahu anak seperti Lovino akan menjadi lebih keras apabila dimarahi. Apalagi ia tahu alasan Lovino memiliki sifat keras adalah karena sesungguhnya ia menyembunyikan insekuritinya di balik kata-kata kasar dan sikap ketusnya. Ia selalu merasa lebih inferior dibanding Feliciano, adiknya. Ia hanya ingin perhatian lebih; kasih sayang; dinomorsatukan.

Jadi Antonio memilih untuk diam selama beberapa saat, mencari celah lain untuk membuat Lovino menyantap apapun yang ada di hadapannya dan membuat lelaki itu dapat beristirahat dengan tenang malam ini. Lain kali, ia bersumpah akan menanyakan pendapat Lovino dulu jika ingin membuat makanan sebelum anak itu bertingkah aneh-aneh.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apa yang akan membuat Lovino terpancing memakan menunya sekarang?

Lalu Antonio teringat kata-kata Lovino beberapa waktu yang lalu,

" _Aku ingin cepat besar agar mengalahkanmu dan bisa mencium wanita-wanita cantik, Berengsek!"_

Ah, ya, ya. Waktu itu Antonio hanya tertawa, menganggapnya sebagai guyonan dan imajinasi anak-anak seusia Lovino. Faktanya, sebesar dan setinggi apapun Lovino ketika ia sudah dewasa nanti, Antonio tahu ia akan tetap menganggap anak itu sebagai adiknya yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Tapi yah, untuk saat ini, ia merasa beruntung Lovino pernah mengatakan hal itu, jadi ia bisa memakainya sebagai senjata.

 _Mulutmu harimaumu, Lovino. Mulailah belajar._ Antonio menyeringai kecil.

Tanpa menanggapi omelan Lovino, Antonio berdiri. Ia menumpuk piring-piring kotor menjadi satu dan membawanya di tangan kiri, lalu ikut membereskan _paella_ yang belum sempat Lovino makan di tangan kanannya. Omelan Lovino langsung terhenti melihat makanannya dibereskan, sedikit ekspresi puas terlintas di wajahnya; mungkin karena mengira Antonio mengalah dan akan memasakkan _pasta_. Tapi tidak, tidak, bukan itu yang Antonio maksud. Ini hanya strategi kecil agar Lovino bisa makan tanpa menyusahkan dirinya.

Lelaki itu membawa barang-barangnya ke dapur. Meletakkan makanan Lovino di lemari penyimpanan sebelum membawa dan mencuci piring-piring kotor di _sink_. Semuanya dikerjakan dalam ritme lambat sehingga membutuhkan waktu lebih lama. Sekalian mengulur waktu agar Lovino dapat terpancing datang ke dapur.

Benar saja, terlalu lama ditinggal di ruang makan, Lovino mengekor ke dapur. Anak itu berdiri di samping Antonio, tingginya setara dengan batas _sink_. Antonio hanya meliriknya sedikit, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kau tidak masak _pasta_?" tanya Lovino.

Antonio menggeleng. "Besok, Lovino. Maaf, aku tidak bisa memasakkanmu _pasta_ malam ini."

Ekspresi masam langsung bertengger kembali di wajah Lovino.

Umpan sudah masuk jaring, Antonio harus segera menangkapnya sebelum lepas lagi. Lelaki pecinta tomat itu segera menyelesaikan sesi cuci piringnya, lalu membersihkan pinggir-pinggir _sink_ yang menyisakan busa sambil dengan sengaja menciprati rambut dan wajah Lovino dengan air di sana. Lovino segera mundur dan merutuk keras-keras— _Tuhan, berkatilah Lovino dan segala perkataan kotornya_ , Antonio menggeleng dalam hati. Sudah sering mendengar bukan berarti sudah terbiasa.

"Kenapa—ugh," Antonio kembali membuat bagian hidung dan kening Lovino dihiasi busa, " _Merda!_ Antonio, kenapa kau mencipratiku dengan air cucian kotor?!"

Sebuah seringai kecil muncul, lalu segera terbasuh ekspresi polos ketika ia berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati Lovino sedang misah-misuh mengelap air dari wajahnya. Antonio mengelap tangannya di serbet, berjongkok, menarik Lovino mendekat, lalu ganti menyeka wajah anak itu dengan lengan pakaiannya. "Oh, kau kena, Lovino?"

"Kau buta?"

Pria yang lebih tua tertawa kecil. "Maaf, Lovino, aku tidak bermaksud menciprati wajahmu. Mungkin kau terlalu pendek, jadi busa-busa itu tidak sengaja mengenai wajahmu. Nah, coba kau lebih tinggi sedikit, pasti bukan wajahmu yang kena. Iya, 'kan? Aku buktinya."

"Kau mengataiku pendek?" pekik Lovino histeris. _Olive_ kembarnya membulat; penuh kemarahan dan keterkejutan.

"Bukan begitu, Lovi," jawab Antonio sabar, seolah menjelaskan sebuah materi pada anak berusia lima tahun. Yah, secara teknis Lovino terjebak dalam tubuh seorang anak berusia lima tahun, meski umurnya jauh lebih tua dibanding mahkluk _mortal_ biasa. Derita personifikasi, 'kan?

"Lalu apa maksudmu, Antonio Berengsek?"

Antonio terkekeh. Tidak berniat mengejek, namun, "Yah, kautahu, Lovi, menurutku kau hanya harus mulai tumbuh lebih tinggi."

Pukulan dan tendangan Lovino Vargas pada seluruh tubuh Antonio menjadi jawabannya. Ditambah lagi rutukkan dalam dua bahasa: Spanyol dan Italia, membuat Antonio tidak dapat menahan tawa semakin hebat. Mencoba menenangkan Lovino yang menggila, Antonio meraih tubuh anak itu dan menggendongnya. Begitu berada di angkat, Lovino segera berhenti memberontak—kemungkinan besar karena takut dijatuhkan Antonio, meski sang _Spaniard_ tidak akan pernah tega melakukannya. Rasa lelah ditubuhnya membuat Lovino terasa lebih berat. Antonio sampai harus menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _sink_ sebelum berdiri tegak.

"Kapan, ya, kau akan bertumbuh setinggi aku?" Antonio menghela napas panjang-panjang, menatap Lovino yang masih merengut kesal. Pipinya menggembung besar, begitu menggemaskan hingga sampai pada titik dimana Antonio memiliki hasrat untuk menjadikannya roti dan memakannya sebagai sarapan.

"Berisik! Tutup mulutmu, Antonio _bastardo_ ," umpat Lovino. Ia membuang wajahnya jauh-jauh, menatap hal lain selain Antonio. Wajah lelaki itu sudah seperti musuh terbesarnya sekarang. Seenaknya saja bilang kalau tubuhnya terlalu pendek. Siapa memang Antonio? "Lihat saja nanti, maniak-tomat menyebalkan! Aku akan tumbuh lebih tinggi darimu dan bisa mendapat banyak wanita cantik!"

"Seperti Isabela?"

Wajah Lovino langsung memerah hingga telinganya.

Tawa Antonio berdenta lagi; renyah dan menyenangkan. "Maka dari itu, Lovi, kau harus makan banyak agar bisa cepat tinggi, ya? Siapa tahu kau benar-benar bisa mengalahkanku untuk mendapatkan Isabela. Bagaimana?"

"Ugh, kau menyebalkan."

" _Paella_ hari ini. Besok _pasta._ Dan aku akan membiarkanmu memilih menu makanan untuk hari-hari seterusnya. Dengan begitu kau akan cepat tumbuh besar. Kau mau cepat tinggi, 'kan?"

"Kau harus menepati janji, sialan!"

"Negara _passion_ sepertiku tidak pernah mengingkari janji, kau tahu sendiri."

Tak adanya respon dari Lovino membuat Antonio menyimpulkan itu merupakan akhir dari konversasi dan kesepakatan mereka. Mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya, Antonio membawa Lovino menuju ke lemari penyimpanan makanan dan mengambil _paella_ milik Lovino yang masih utuh di piring kesayangan anak itu. Mereka kembali ke ruang makan. Antonio menurunkan Lovino di kursinya, meletakkan _paella_ di hadapannya, dan membiarkan Lovino makan pelan-pelan. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Lovino, memperhatikannya mengunyah, lalu menelan hingga tandas, kendati ekspresi tidak sukanya masih belum berubah.

 _Yah, terserahlah,_ batin Antonio lelah, _yang penting perutnya terisi dengan makanan yang tidak menyulitkanku._

(Dan rekornya, Antonio bisa bernapas lega ketika Lovino menolak dirinya untuk membawakan piring dan mencuci bekas makan. Lovino sudah cukup _tinggi_ untuk melakukan semuanya _sendiri_ , katanya. Dan Antonio menebus dosanya malam itu dengan membiarkan Lovino bekerja sendiri—kendati ia harus kehilangan sebuah piring malam itu.)

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Terinspirasi dari Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo-nya Spain yang bareng Chibiromano. Jadi waktu itu saya lagi berleha-leha sambil dengerin lagunya, yang bagian akhir ada line dimana Spain nanya ke Romano kapan dia bakal setinggi Spain, terus mereka ketawa berdua gitu. Menurut saya itu lucu banget, jadilah ini. Dan gosh, Chibiromano itu memang adorable in his own way. HIDUP ROMANO!


End file.
